1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel holding device for books being filmed by microfilm cameras.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of microfilming records for permanent storage and preservation, no task is quite as difficult as filming bound books, particularly research records contained in books which are sewn across the book spine. The filmed image is often blurred at the page edges.
Due to the relative haste of filming large volumes of documents, the filming defects are not discovered until it is often too late to correct, or it is expensive and iconvenient to refilm the material if large numbers of pages are defective.
No effective prior art devices are known which solve the above problem and which permits fast, accurate filming of substantial volumes of bound, printed or written matter.